It's all coming back to me
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: Bilba Baggins hides many secretes. Her past is full of sorrow and her dreams torment her. After a visit from an old friend turns into an adventure, will her secretes come to the surface? Fem!BilboxThorin, mentions of FilixOri and BifurxNori Rated M for abuse, rape, depression, language, and eventual character death (Previously known as An Unexpected and Awkward Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

Bilba Baggins was just a simple hobbit. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened anymore. She lived all alone in her kindly little hobbit hole in peace. She had grown up in her home and planned to die there as well. She had in fact missed her home, Bag End, when she had married many years previously. Her husband was quiet the dull, well respected hobbit. Bilba on the other hand had quiet the adventurous side to her. A side that made her dear mother, Belladonna Took, overjoyed with pride till the day she died.

Bilba and her husband had divorced, technically, years ago when she had gotten pregnant and he accused her of being a harlot and left her. That's when Bilba had returned to Bag End and with the help of her mother, her father had died in the winter, and the guiding hand of Gandalf the Grey, a wizard that had been a family friend for years. When Danny was born, Bilba vowed to take care of him and love him forever. As did Belladonna.

The other Hobbits of the Shire believed her ex-husbands lies and turned their gazes as she walked by. It disheartened her, especially when poor Danny started getting made fun of by other Hobbit children. It was horrible that she couldn't even protect her own son from the cruelty of hobbit children. The worst was when Belladonna had fallen ill and none of the hobbit healers would see her. When Bilba had finally gotten her to a healer in Bree, there was no saving her, no longer any hope of healing.

After the loss of her mother, her rock in some cases, poor Bilba had fallen into a depression. Normally Hobbit are happy and "jolly" (if you know what I mean) creatures. Once a situation is worse enough for a Hobbit to fall into such a dark state, there is almost always no way to save them from such. Bilba had grown sad and skinny, but she pasted and smile of happiness to her face for Danny. He would not lose the only person in his life because of her being a little sad.

So on Bilba struggled for a few years. Every day she'd pull herself out of bed and start her and Danny's breakfast. She go to Danny and wake her sleeping angle then feed him and return him to his room so he could dress for school. Once he would leave, she would retire to her room and hide, wallowing in her own little darkness for a few hours. Then she would get herself dressed and get started with cleaning and getting her garden taken care of. When Danny would return, she would fake her smiles and do as normal hobbits should. Danny would do his homework then help Bilba with dinner. After eating the mother and son would retire to the living room where she would read to him as he dosed off then send him off to bed. Her tears were left to the times when she was truly alone. No one was to know of her breaking heart.

On a day, what must have been centuries ago, she heard word of the fall of a might kingdom in lands far from her own. She felt pity for those poor lost souls of the fallen land. She wondered how the survivors were fairing, if there were any. She thought of the mothers and fathers who had lost their children, the brothers and sisters separated by death, husbands and wives having to continue without their one and only. She wondered if the fall of the kingdom would have any effect on The Shire.

It wasn't until a week later that the effect of the fall came. A man, well….dwarf, had been seen wandering the borders of Hobbiton. Bilba had heard rumor of such and ran out to find Danny. Danny had an adventurous side that Bilba and his late grandmother had adorded deeply. However, being an outcast to his fellow Hobbit children meant that he would always be adventuring alone. Bilba had dashed fast to find her son.

"MAMA!" she heard him cry.

Bilba's heart skipped a beat and her blood boiled. Anger and fear took her as she flew to the sound of his cry. When she arrived to his aid, Danny was lying on the ground, cold and bloody. He was dead.

She dropped to her knees and cried out as she held her child close.

'Who' she wondered, 'Who could have done such a thing?'

She heard a sound and snapped her head up to see. Through the tears in her eyes she saw a man standing before her. Not just any man, a dwarf. His hair mainly black, yet greying with age. His clothes showed he was of importance, but not important enough in her eyes. For his robes were drenched in blood, Danny's blood. His crystal eyes were red with unshed tears as he gazed down at the she-hobbit and bloody child.

"What have you done?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

He said no words to respond to her. He only continued to stare. A fury Bilba had never remembered corsed through as she screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD! WHAT HARM HAD HE DONE TO YOU?!"

His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. What could be said to a mother when you just murdered her child? He open and closed his mouth several more times before speaking.

"I am Thrain, son of Thror and I-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE!" she interrupted.

He looked to the boy for a long while, and then eventually met the mothers gaze once more.

"I am so deeply sorry." He whispered before running off into the setting sun.

There Bilba was left, holding her ice cold son. The very last shard of her heart, of her sanity was gone. Never would she forget this pain in her heart. Never would she forget the beast that took her baby from her.

She had buried her son alone, only Gandalf the Grey stood by her as Danny was lowered into the earth. Her heart was gone. There was no point to living, no point to breathing, no point to anything. She would have ended it right there and let her body fall to be by her son forever, but she was undeserving. She didn't deserve the peacefulness of death. She would never deserve to walk alongside her angle boy and sweet mother on the clouds of heaven. It was her fault Danny had died in such a way. If she hadn't been so proud and supportive of his adventurousness, he would never have been in those woods when that god awful dwarf had been. Never would she forgive those monsters. Never would she forget.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely spring day, several years later, when Bilba heard from Gandalf again. She had grown weary and thin. Her head hung low in the market place as she would pass the judgmental whispers. She wasn't the Hobbit she had once been. Bilba's golden locks had once reached the ground and she'd change between braiding it and or just tying it up with her favorite yellow ribbon. Now it looked to have been cut down and left to grow out, no braids, and no ribbon. She wasn't even a simple, normal Hobbit anymore. She was a harlot, an unfit mother, and an unrespectable Hobbit.

Bilba was sluggishly strolling out to receive her mail and morning paper. At first the brightness of the spring sun hurt her eyes. She squinted and shaded her eyes with her hand. She was still dressed in her sleeping gowned and bathrobe. Her mass of longish curly hair was unbrushed and a complete mess. Her emerald eyes were bloodshot and glassy, as they had been ever since Danny died. She made it as far as her mailbox when she heard a voice.

"My dear Bilba, the mornings have not treated you well I see."

She looked up to see Gandalf looking down at her with a smile, but pitiful eyes. Oh how she hated that look.

"Gandalf…" she yawned, "Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning, or that it is a morning to be good on?"

She sighed and looked up at the wizard with a content yet slightly annoyed smile.

"Still don't like giving straight yes no replies aye?" she said.

Gandalf smirked at the she hobbit widely. How like her mother she truly was.

"Quiet true my dear." He agreed, pulling out his pipe.

Bilba invited him to sit with her on the bench by the gate. He graciously did and went to sit beside his old friend.

"How are you my dear?" he asked, concerned by the state of how she looked.

She sighed deeply and watched the merry goals dance in the wind.

"I am well, but not well as well." She replied looking up to him with a playful smile.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement.

"How very much your mother you have become my dear girl."

Bilba's smile slowly started to fade, being pulled into memories of her mother. After a moment or two of silence, Bilba spoke up.

"Why are you here Gandalf?"

He stayed silent a few more moments before answering.

"I'm looking for someone to share on an adventure."

How did she guess that's what he wanted of her? She couldn't ever do such a thing and he knew damn bloody well that too! Minding what was left of her manners, she answered politely.

"Well I can't imagine anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures. You might want to try over The Hill or across The Water."

"How kind of you, but I do know of at least one Hobbit that enjoys adventure and has since she were a child." He challenged.

"Damn it Gandalf!" she huffed, "You know damn bloody well that I won't go! Why would you offer such?"

"Bilba my dear, you aren't well sitting around Bag End with nothing to do but stir in your darkness and thoughts. It isn't healthy."

"And running off on adventures letting the loss of my son be a lesson in vain is?!" she shouted.

He sighed and stayed quiet for a while before mumbling to himself loud enough for her to hear.

"Looks like you're in a jam you old coot." He mumbled.

"Oh no," she groaned, "What did you do now?"

"I may have told the company I will be traveling with that there was a promising member here in Hobbiton and that they could start their way here."

"Bugger!" she said under her breath.

Bilba had an uncanny habit of having to help anyone coming to her door in need of anything. She knew what this meant. She stood and headed for her front door. She turned back and looked to Gandalf.

"How many will I be expecting for dinner tonight?"

The old wizards face lite up at her words. He already knew that she would assist at all cost for those in need, and these men were in need. He stood and headed for the front gate.

"Including myself there will be fourteen of us!" he called, her jaw dropping at the amount of strangers she would be expecting, "Make sure you have plenty of meat and ale."

Before she could think of anything to say, he disappeared into oblivion. She sighed yet again and entered her home. Looking around at the dirty and messy hole she lived in, she realized just how much work she had to take care of by dinner tonight.

'Start with the easy stuff' she thought to herself as she walked to her room and got dressed. After dressing, she walked over to her pantry to see what she will need to precise from the market. Not having the strength to care of herself or the will or want to eat, she didn't have much food. She sighed and collected her market sac and headed out the front door.

Shopping at the market had been one of the worst experiences she had to suffer in a long time. People stared at her as she walked by. She overheard a few of the whispering watchers.

"Look at how thin and scrawny she is…"

"Did you hear she had a baby that wasn't her husbands?"

"I heard her home is as messy as a troll cave…"

She was getting highly annoyed by the whispers.

'I heard this, I heard that' Bilba thought to herself, 'Guess what? I hear SHUT THE HELL UP!'

She was glad when she finally done with her shopping and back to the secluded safety of her home. She had bought about eight pounds of sheep meat, three two foot long loaves of bread, twelve large bass to sauté, four wheels of cheese, six pounds of assorted vegetables, several types of jams and tarts, eighteen pork and mince meat pies, three dozen boiled eggs, cakes of many kinds, a great lot of coffee, and enough ale to drowned an army of five hundred soldiers. Yes, that should be enough.

Once she had the food started, she started getting the arrangement of tables and chairs set in her dining room. Fifteen seats, fifteen plates, fifteen forks, knives, spoons, and napkins all lay out. She admired her handiwork for a moment than began the rest of the house. She set up of the seven spare rooms she had, cleaned the living room, arranged the bookshelf, dusted the fireplace before lighting it, and prepared her poor bathroom for what would no doubt be the most traumatic event it will ever face. After she was finished, the food was all set and ready. It had been a long time since she cooked in her home. She quickly constructed four large apple and raspberry pies and threw them into the oven.

Checking the time, she saw that she had about a half an hour left before she should be accepting anyone. Quickly, she bathed and readied herself for guests. She changed her clothes from her ratty old plaid dress to her favorite teal evening gowned with the soft pale blue bodice. She brushed and fixed her hair when she heard a loud knock on the front door.

She scurried to the door, stopping for a finale look in the mirror in the hall.

"Show time." She said to herself before answering the door.

On the opposite side of the door stood a wall of a man. Wait…not a man, a DWARF?!


	3. Chapter 3

Before she could even think of what to say the dwarf spoke.

"Dwalin at ye service" he stated, bowing enough into the light that Bilba could actually see the towering dwarf. The top of his head was bald, yet covered in menacing tattoos, and he had hair around the sides and back. His face was gruff and cold, but she saw a glint of softness in his eyes. His clothes consisted of what looked like layers and layers of furs and leathers. He looked like a warrior fresh from battle.

'Wait…At your service?' Bilba thought to herself, 'GANDALF!'

Realizing her manners, she smiled up at the dwarf, Dwalin, and bowed as well.

"Bilba Baggins at yours sir." She smiled sweetly.

She stepped aside and let Dwalin step into her home. She told him he could place his things on the chest by the door. He did and glanced around what he could see of her home.

"I hope my home does not disappoint your standards Master Dwalin." She said smiling at him once again.

He chuckled slightly at her comment and the uneasiness she had felt before slipped away.

"Not at all Miss Baggins." He replied.

Happy to hear that she hadn't offended him with her messy home, she gestured to the dining room.

"I presume you are from a far distance away," she said, and he nodded in answer, "I may also presume that you must be hungry from your travels. Come I have dinner waiting."

His face seemed to soften more at the sound of food as she led the way for him. She pulled out a chair for Dwalin and when he sat, she was off to the kitchen to fetch him a mug of ale. On returning, she saw the dwarf eating away at a large piece of meat before him. Something about how savagely her guest ate made her smile, she couldn't explain it, but it felt nice to have him there. She set the mug of ale before him as she heard knocking at the door once again.

"That'll be the door lassie." Dwalin said through a mouthful of food.

She scoffed, still smiling as she strolled toward the door.

"Trying talking without the hunk of dead animal in your mouth." She teased, calling over her shoulder.

Answering the door with a smile, she was met with the face of yet another dwarf. Except this one wasn't so meancen looking. This dwarf was old, white haired and short with a beard that may as well have reached the floor beneath him. His clothes were of reds and gold colorings; say that he must be important.

"Balin at your service." He stated, bowing low enough that his beard probably did a better job at sweeping than she had with her old broom.

"And I at yours," she said, bowing to the dwarf, "Come; I have food waiting in the dining room."

He smiled and thanked her kindly. As they stepped into the dining room, Dwalin raised from his seat.

"Balin, brother ye have gotten whiter and shorter since I last saw ye!" Dwalin greeted, clutching his brothers shoulders.

"Now now, " Balin said, "I've gotten whiter, not shorter."

They laughed a bit before a comfortable silence fell between the two brothers. Bilba was about to ask Balin if he would care for a drink when all of a sudden Dwalin head butted the older man. Just the sound of the connection nearly knocked her over.

'Oh My Gods!' she thought, rubbing her own forehead, 'Who does that? I mean seriously?'

They laughed together again as if one of them had just told a dirty joke. That's when another knock at the door was heard. She walked back out to the door and answered once again. This time two dwarves stood at the door. They were tall, one had blonde hair and had braids framing his face and on his moustache and the other had dark brown hair with only a little stubble of a beard and no braids at all.

"You must be Miss Boggins!" the dark haired one stated.

Before Bilba could correct the young dwarf, they began their introductions.

"Fili," the blond said.

"And Kili," said the other.

"At your service." The boys said then bowed in unison.

Something about the two boys didn't quiet sit well with her. Bilba had a strange feeling that they would cause a large amount of trouble in the future. The dark haired one seemed to be able to read her mind and smirked largely. She gave the two a curious, warning look before greeting them.

"Bilba at yours as well." She nodded, not wanting to bow before these two for some odd reason.

Fili and Kili stepped into her home and began wandering around a few of the rooms. She cocked her eyebrow at the two before calling to them.

"Lads, you may want to seat yourselves in the dining room," she grinned evilly as she noticed they weren't paying full attention, she added, "You know unless you don't care for a meal then by all means-"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence before the two young dwarves ran in the direction of her dining room. Bilba heard Kili run into something.

"Watch yerself laddie," Dwalin warned, "Next time ye run into me aye might slug ye."

She giggled a little as she looked in at the men in her dining room. They had all chosen their seats and were eating and conversing. She noticed that so far, Balin was the only one with enough manners to at least not speak with his mouth full. All Bilba could do was hope that a few of the others might share similar traits as the friendly old dwarf.

Suddenly more knocking was heard at the door. Shaking her head at the "barbarians" eating at the table, she walked once again to answer the door. This time it wasn't one dwarf at the door awaiting her, not two dwarves, not even three. This time EIGHT dwarves fell forward as the door opened. Bilba stood back and watched as they fell on top one another, landing on the wood floor. The last one that seemed to fall on the pile was what seemed to be the heaviest of the group.

She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her as the dwarves groaned and moaned and scolded one another to get off of them. Bilba figured that this wasn't the entrance they had planned for. Mainly because when they all saw that she was their host and that they had embarrassed themselves already.

Behind the blushing dwarves stood the tall figure of her old friend. She wasn't exactly sure as to what she should say to the wizard. She was somewhat angry toward him, he did send freaking dwarves into her home, but she was somewhat fond of the ones that she had already met. The wizard bent over some to look in the hobbit holes front door. The wicked grin he gave her let her know what should be said.

"Gandalf." She said simply, giving the wizard her best Cheshire cat smile.

"Bilba my dear," he said, stepping inside with the dwarves, "You haven't lost your touch when it comes to cleaning in a short amount of time."

She nodded in acknowledgment, and then looked to the still flushed dwarves.

"Allow me to introduce," Gandalf smiled, pointing to each dwarf that stood at the door, "Meet Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Ori."

The smallest one, Ori, gave Bilba the sweetest, most innocent smile she had seen in years. Her heart melted at the sight. His wide, innocent eyes reminded her of Danny's. She smiled back, feeling her heart break as she did so.

"At your service Miss Baggins." They said, trying to say in unison but failing epically.

She nodded and stood to the side, gesturing them to the dining room. Gandalf stayed back for a moment longer and smiled down on her.

"You have some serious explaining to do wizard." She scolded.

He was about to speak when one of the dwarves called to them. Walking into the dining room, Gandalf took his seat at the end, leaving the seat at the head of the table open. Something seemed off to Bilba. She counted the number of the dwarves seated before her. There were only twelve dwarves here. Was one missing?

"Um…I believe your company is missing one, Gandalf." She stated question.

"Aye," Dwalin grumbled, "He be late."

"He'll be here," Balin stated firmly, "He is meeting with our kin in the Iron Hills."

The others seemed satisfied by the old dwarfs answer. Before she could question any further Ori spoke up.

"Miss Baggins? Why not sit and eat with us?"

She smiled at him and ruffled his already messy hair.

"I'm fine dear." She replied, receiving sad looks from Gandalf, "I don't eat much."

It was quiet for a moment before Kili grabbed her around the waist and sat her between Fili and himself.

"Horse feathers!" Kili teased and Fili grabbed the plate set before her.

"Hobbits are supposed to be round little folk," Balin said, eyeing her suspiously.

"Exactly," Fili grinned, placing the mountain of food before her, "So eat up lassie!"

Bilba glared down at the pile before her. She just didn't have the abilityto take care of herself anymore. She did the little things, you know, showered, ate when it became absolutelynecessary, changed her clothes every day, did her laundry, etc. However, there was a lot she didn't do. She didn't eat the usual amount that normal hobbits do, which consisted of at least four meals a day, she didn't go out and tend to her garden, she didn't go anywhere at all, and she didn't dress in the gowns and layers that she used to. Looking back at Fili, her frown faded somewhat and she forced herself to smile.

Turning back to the plate, she forced herself to eat some of the mountain. When nobody was looking, she would place the food on a spare plate in her lap. At least there would some food left for this "missing dwarf meeting in the iron Hills".

The group chatted and joked for a long while, not to mention eating everything they could get. Her former hopes that a few of the other dwarves would have at least the same manners as Balin were dashed immediately. They burped and swore and talked with their mouths crammed full to the brim. All she could do was shake her head and smile. Normally, such behavior would have discussed her beyond belief. However, something felt homily about having them there with her. Maybe it was after so many years of being alone, maybe it was because they brightened her life in the short time she'sknown them. Whatever it was, she never wanted them to leave.

That's when three loud knocks banged on the door. Everyone fell silent completely.

"He is here." Gandalf stated grimly.

Bilba looked at the wizard and dwarves quizzically. She rolled her eyes, assuming that they were all just being dramatic, and pulled herself from her chair and headed for the front door. Her happy grin was still plastered to her face. It seemed that just in this short amount of time, her opinion on all dwarves being vicious monsters was fading.

Pulling open the door, she was met with cold crystal blue eyes. Her heart stopped in that moment.

'How dare he return to Hobbiton?!' she thought to herself.

Before she could pull out the butterfly knife she kept concealed at her waist, Gandalf appeared beside her. He had a knowing and worrisome look upon his face.

"Bilba, may I introduce to you the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."


	4. Chapter 4

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. So it wasn't him, but damn they looked a lot alike and had very similar names. Bilba thought she was going to be sick.

"So," Thorin said, walking into Bag End as if he owned the place, "This is the Hobbit?"

In her mind, something in Bilba's memory of manners broke and her kindness left immediately.

"No, I'm a fucking turtle!" She snapped.

Bilba's heart was full of venom and anger. At who this was directed the most, she didn't know. How could Gandalf bring dwarves into her home? How could he bring the obvious kin of the man who MURDERED her baby? How dare Thorin Oakensheild enter her home.

Thorin was taken aback by the she hobbits attitude. He was a king, she should learn some respect for him. Pushing off her outburst and hoping for a better introduction, he walked over to stand in front of her.

"King under the mountain," Thorin stated, bowing enough to take her hand and press a light kiss to her ring less, ring finger, "A pleasure it is to –,"

She had cut him off mid-sentence with a strong slap across the face. After having connected, Thorin jumped back and pressed his own hand to his cheek. It had now turned into a hand print that was a mix of bright red and throbbing purple. Not to mention the stinging pain on his face, as well as the blow to his pride. An open hand slap was considered one of the most insulting things you could do, not only to dwarves but to all other races in middle earth. Anger burned deep within Thorin.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. None of the other dwarves really knew what to do. Some didn't even know who they should be more upset with, Thorin or Bilba. All they could do was staying very still and very silent until someone made the first move.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak when Gandalf interrupted him.

"Why don't we return to the dining room," he suggested trying to ease the tension of the room, "Ms. Baggins if you'd please?'

Bilba continued to shoot daggers at "The King under the Mountain" for a few more moments before returning to the dining room in a threatening silence. The other dwarves sat back at the table and soon returned to the very same merriment they were having before. Before the wizard could return as well, Thorin pulled him a side.

"This girl is nothing but trouble!" he hissed, "Why in the name of Alue would you pick her?!"

"Thorin Oakensheild," Gandalf spoke in a cold tone,"you dwarves, let alone your family, owe much repence for the wrong doings caused by your own."

Before Thorin could say another word, Gandalf had quickly made his way to his seat at the table. Gathering up what was left of his pride, Thorin entered the dining room and sat in his seat. He looked before him and noticed that a large portion of the food had already been eaten.

'My men will need the strength for our journey' he thought to himself, being content with going without.

Suddenly, a large plate full of food was seat before him by a mysterious hand. His gaze followed up the hand and arm and met the somber expression of the woman who had just struck him. It seemed her eyes were desperate not to meet his and tears seemed to be forming inside them. Her expression was indifferent, but he could feel the great pain in her heart that he just knew was there.

"Thanks." He muttered, looking away from her, sounding almost mad.

He didn't watch her walk away, but he heard her soft footsteps pad away from his side. He allowed his gaze to once again return to the she hobbit. At first meeting, he hadn't noticed how skinny she was. While he didn't know much about hobbits, he knew that a healthy one was supposed to be more round then that. When she sat back down, the plate before her was empty, almost unused. In that moment, he realized that what he had planned to do for his friends, his kin, she was actually following through with for complete strangers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello followers/readers of An Unexpected and Awkward Adventure,

I've been meaning to do an authors note for a while but I keep forgetting. It's been a while since I've updated the story. Things have been crazy lately and i haven't be able to get to a computers to upload the next chapter. Unfortunately, my sister is sick and has to stay in her room for the next week, meaning she gets my laptop. The flash drive I used to save the rest on is being stupid and will take some time to work out. I just felt bad about leaving you guys in the dark with the following chapters. Once I can get my flash drive to stop being dumb *glares at flash drive* I'll have chapter 5 up and ready. I really want to thank you guys for reading and for the comments. If you want to read more of my things or just talk to me elsewhere, you can find me on under two different user names Celticwitch21 (most of my stuff is here) and FallenDarkness666. i also have my own art site thanks to which is .com . Thanks again, sorry for the wait, and keep reading 3

~FallenDarkness666


	6. Chapter 6

As the night grew on, Bilba kept her distance from the dwarves. She could barley believe the anger that was building up within her. However, after living the way she had for so many years, she knew better than to act, weather physically or verbally.

Every now and again, she'd allow herself to take small glances toward Thorin. Only a few things seemed to go through her mind. What was he doing here and when will they leave?

"Curious about Uncle?" a teasing voice whispered.

Bilba's eyes grew large at the words and her head snapped in the direction. It had been one of the younger boys, Kili she thinks his name was. Her confused expression brought a grin to the boys face and he chuckled. All the others were conversing between themselves, so nobody but Fili really noticed.

"What's so funny brother?" Fili asked.

"Nothing, just catching Ms Baggins here eyeing up Uncle is all." He grinned.

Anger seemed to rise within her again. Uncle?! Eyeing him up?!

'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'And I had just started to like those two.'

The two had started snickering in amusement. They seemed to be oblivious to the angered she hobbit.

"There is nothing appeasing to me of that cold hearted barbarian!" She snapped softly to the boys.

Rising from her seat, Bilba collected her empty plate and headed for the kitchen. She set her plate down in the sink and leaned against the counter. Before she was glad they were here, now she couldn't wait for them to leave. Picking up the just opened wine bottle that Gandalf had only had a small amount of, she tipped her head back and drank down about half of the bottle before coming up for air.

A few eyes followed Bilba as she left the room. Those eyes belonging to the two boys, Gandalf, Thorin, and Balin. Thorin looked to his nephews for an explanation. They just looked into their laps and looked like puppies getting caught ripping furniture. When Thorins gaze fell on Gandalf, he was surprised by the sadness that lingered in the wizards grey eyes. Gandalf noticed the gazes from Thorin and Balin and sighed softly.

"This isn't easy on her," Gandalf quietly spoke to the two, "All of us being here in her home. She hasn't really been well for a long while."

"She is sick?" Balin asked, turning in his seat to see Bilba's heavy drinking.

Something burned in Thorin as he listened and observed the she hobbit. She didn't look sick, but he had been wrong before. He watched as she took another long swig of the large wine bottle, nearly finishing it. Yes, she didn't seem ill at all, but there was dullness in her eyes that he felt shouldn't be there. Almost as if she was told she has a few hours left and she was just waiting for death to take her. He could see a few tears escaping from her eyes that broke a part of his heart.

Bilba started to furiously wipe the tears from her cheeks. At that moment, the stinging of his assaulted face returned sharply. What had he been thinking? This she hobbit was cold as ice and there was no place for her in the company.

"Looks more like female problems." Thorin grumbled, trying to sooth his stinging cheek.

Before Gandalf could scold the dwarven prince for his sexist and rude remark, Dwalin spoke.

"What's the word from the Iron Hills?" he asked, "Will they fight?"

Dwalin's question had sparked the interest of the she hobbit as she quietly stood in the doorway. Bilba had a feeling that this would explain why they were all in her home. Although, a small part of her was rather curious about the adventure.

"They will not be fighting alongside us," Thorin stated, "They say that this is our battle and ours alone."

'Battle?' Bilba thought,' What battle?'

There was murmuring and whispering amongst the dwarves. Bilba was just all around confused. Thorin calmed them down into a silence before he spoke again.

"Now this does not mean we still will not succeed. We are still warriors and still able fighters."

"And we still have our burglar!" added Bofur.

This again left Bilba confused. Why would they need a burglar for a battle? Nothing seemed to add up to her. Yet all of the dwarves, save Thorin, looked to her hopefully. She was bitterly and utterly lost.

"Well, first she must sign the contract." Balin said, pulling out a large scroll.

Contract? Had Gandalf miss counted? Should she had set a place for another? Just then, Balin handed her the contract and pen. She was lost another moment before a thought dawned on her.

'Wait wait wait just WAIT one FUCKING SECOND! Did he just say SHE?! AH HELL NAW!'

Her face turned bright red with rage. Her eyes shot up from the scroll to the Gandalf. The look he gave her, she could have killed him for it. She could hear his thoughts shout "SURPRISE!". Vise like, she grabbed the wizards beard and dragged him from his seat.

All of the dwarves watched the she hobbits expression turn from confusion, to realization, to pure and utter anger. Their eyes widened as she grabbed at the beard of Gandalf and yanked him from his chair.

"Miss Baggins!" Gandalf scolded somewhat, "What would your father say to you treating a guest as such?"

"SÁMHACH!" she shouted, speaking a rather old language.

Her mother had taught it to her as a child. It had been one Belladonna had learned while off on an adventure. Bungo, Bilba's father, had been able to speak it, as well as Gandalf and Danny. She only spoke it when she was enraged and didn't want others to understand her. Gandalf knew he was in a deep amount of trouble. What she didn't know was that it was a language that a few of the other dwarves understood. Those who didn't, well they could estimate that she was mad.

"Now now Bilba, you must calm yourself," they heard Gandalf plead.

"TU MAE BROCACH DE SOITH!" she screamed, "BA CHÓÍR DOM A SEVER DO BOD LE SPÚNÓG!"

The dwarves who understood her went somewhat pale for a moment. Dwalin carefully hid his spoon in his unused napkin. Thorins eyes were wide in surprise at her words.

"What'd she say?" Kili whispered to nobody in particular.

"Nothing good laddie." Balin answered as quietly as the boy had.

Dori leaned over; he was seated next to Kili, and whispered the translation. The younger dwarf whimpered out of fear for a moment before slinking down in his chair.

Bilba hadn't even considered herself with weather or not her guests could hear her. She was beyond angry with this wizard.

"Theres no need for threatening my dear." Gandalf retorted.

"BLOODY HELL THERE ISNT! YOU HORRID MAN! YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO DROP EVERYTHING AND BECOME PART OF ONE OF YOUR RIDICULOUS ADVENTURES! I TOLD YOU GANDALF, I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT I WILL NEVER EVER LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I'D HAVE CHANGED MY MIND!"

Several more harsh words were screamed before heavy footsteps were heard marching closer toward the doorway. The dwarves were actually somewhat frightened that she was going to come and kill them all. All eyes were on the doorway, waiting to see what would happen. Within a few seconds, a furious, red faced Bilba Baggins was grabbing her cloak and ripping open her front door. She stepped outside and loudly slammed the door shut behind her with enough force that a picture fell from the wall and shattered.

It was eerily silent in the little hobbit hole. All of the dwarves sat silently, a waiting to see if more would occur. Nothing came. If anything, Gandalf reentered the room as if he had just had a lovely conversation about the weather instead of being screamed at by a foal mouthed she hobbit.

"She would be delighted to join." He said, sitting in his chair.

"With all due respect Master Gandalf, are ye right in yer head?!"

" I have known Miss Baggins for some time now. I was good friends with her mother and even her grandfather. I was there the day she was born and was the first to gift her her first toy, of dwarven make if you must know. I know her quite well and even though she is in a dark time right now, I know she is the right burglar you seek. "

It was several hours later that Bilba returned home. She had taken a long walk while she was gone. It was how she blew off steam when she was angry. Once she felt calm enough, she returned quietly. The candles in the dining room were all blown out and the table looked to have been cleaned. She took one of the few candles that were lite off the wall and headed to the kitchen. There she saw that the dishes had been washed and stacked on the counter. Next to that, was a sticky note from one of the dwarves that told of a picture frame that had broken when she left. She shook her head at the memory of how she behaved in front of her guests. She was so ashamed. Bilba thought back to what Gandalf had said. What indeed would Bungo have thought of her actions? He was no doubt rolling over in his grave. What a terrible daughter she was. What a poor excuse for a hobbit she had become.

Bilba looked behind her and around the kitchen. All the others had seemed to have fallen asleep already. Perfect. She rolled up her sleeve and looked over the bandages on her arm. This little she hobbit held many secrets in her memory. Every single one could be mapped out by the scars on her body. She had several, but the more gruesome ones were on her wrist. To her, these were her greatest failure. How pathetic and humiliating. She couldn't even take her own life correctly.

She lowered her sleeve again. Now was not the time, not with Gandalf and several strangers in her home. Maybe after they all left. Maybe she'd try again, see if she could get it right this time. Yes, she would write out her note tonight and end her life after they left tomorrow. For now, she would just open another bottle and drink away her sorrows. She pulled out the large bottle of rum she had hidden under a loose board in the pantry and drank. Quietly, she allowed her tears to fall as they may. She thought of everything she had seen in her time. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow she would suffer no more. After an hour or so of her sobbing, she fell asleep on the kitchen floor, bottle in hand.

She had never noticed the two dwarves who were still awake. In the parlor, Dwalin and Balin had sat smoking their pipes. While neither spoke of it, they had both been concerned about where the she hobbit had gone. They heard her when she quietly came in. After a few moments, they stood and silently crept toward the kitchen. Each noticed something separate about the girls state. The first thing Balin noticed was the rum she was heavily drinking away and Dwalin noticed the bandages wrapped around her forearm. Both however, heard her sobs and saw her tears. Neither were quiet sure as to what they should do though. So they waited until she eventually fell asleep. The brothers crept up to her and looked her over. Balin shook his head.

"She is ill, but with no disease that medicine could cure."

"Her arm be bandaged. What battle could she had been in?"

"One of the mind brother." Balin answered, sighing heavily, "Help me bring her to her room."

Dwalin bent over and prepared to lift her. To his surprise, she was lighter than he expected. She was the feather to the stone he had imagined. The lightness of her body sent a sickly shiver down his back. It reminded him of different battles he had seen. It reminded him of collecting the fallen after the Battle of Moria.

"She be light brother. Too light for any creature to be."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys. I promised Chapter 5 and her it is. Love you guys!

~FallenDarkness666


	7. Chapter 7

Bilba woke in her soft bed, the sunlight warm on her cold face. Her head was killing her, aka her hangover has arrived. She thought back on the night before. Had it been a dream? Impossible, she had never thought of "him" having a son. She sat up and looked around her room. Nothing seemed to be missing or broken. Then her eye landed on table by the door where a potted plant had once sat. Taking a closer look showed soil on the floor, as if there was more that had been swept away.

Her imagination gave her several ideas as to what happened, one being her drunkenness making her knock it over. Her favorite idea had to do with the humongous dwarf Dwalin. If maybe he had carried her at some point, his wide frame would have had trouble when adding a second person. She thought of him scolding himself, worrying about waking her or upsetting her. No, that didn't seem like Dwalin to worry. Worrying seemed more fitted to Gandalf or Balin. One of them probably convinced Dwalin to carry her to bed. Never the less, it was a kind gesture.

Bilba headed out of her room, looking around for her unexpected guests. The dishes from the night before were still on the counter. Her dining room was still all screwy. The picture was still broken. Everything looked almost as if it were untouched. Everything except for the hoods, all of them were gone, along with their owners.

A part of her hurt to not have them around anymore. Did they bother her? Yes. Did she wish Thorin would fall of a cliff? You're damn right. But did she wish she had met them under different circumstances? Well….yeah, she did. Suddenly reminded of her decision from the night before, she thanked the Gods for her last night being spent in the company of such men.

Bilba returned to her kitchen. She knew exactly what she wanted for this. All she needed was her butterfly knife and her rum. The liquor was supposed to be under the floor board…it was gone. Perhaps she had misplaced it last night. Whatever, her wine would have to do. When she went looking for that, it too was gone. This had a certain pain in the ass wizard written all over it. Finally, a thought dawned on her. Quickly she ran to her cupboard. She kept her butterfly knife in a box of oats in the very back. If Gandalf spotted it than…

"God dammit!" she huffed, pulling a slip of parchment out instead of her blade.

On said slip of parchment was a note to her. Of course, it was from Gandalf. It read:

"I assume this doesn't belong to troubled oats Miss Baggins. Nor the large amount of liquor. If you wish to see either, I do believe you have a contract to sign. Your pack is already packed, you're welcome, and by the door.

~Gandalf "

How stupid did he think she was? She could just go out to the market and buy another blade. She wouldn't need to sign anything. She flipped over the parchment and noticed more writing on the back.

"P.S. I know you are not stupid. I also have all your money. Don't you just love having a friend like me?"

She blinked a few times at the parchment before realizing her only option.

"CRRAAAP!" she groaned before grabbing the contract and the pack and heading out the front door.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Kili sat on his pony thinking. He wondered whether or not they would ever see Miss Baggins again. He and Ori and Fili had spent most of the night talking about what happened. They all felt rather guilty for introducing in her home.

Kili hurt most though. He was always "more innocent" in relation to Fili. Things bothered him, but with Kili, he just might burst into tears. They once heard their uncle Frein say he thought Kili must have been dropped or Dis drank with him or something, that Kili was slow in the head. He wasn't, he just felt more than most dwarves.

"You okay Kee?" his brother asked, riding beside him.

"Yeah…I'm just worried about Miss Bilba."

"Worried you're gonna lose the bet boyo!" Nori called back.

This caused a few of the others to chuckle and add whether or not they thought she'd show. Kili felt as if nobody understood his worry. While he didn't care whether or not he lost a couple of silver pieces, he was concerned about her in general. What Fili and Ori didn't know was he had seen Dwalin and Balin carrying a very sad very drunk and asleep Bilba into her room. He wondered when she came back, where she had gone, why she was sad, and why she had gotten drunk.

"Wait!" a voice called.

Everyone's eye land right on the she hobbit, pack on her back and contract in hand. Kili couldn't help grinning; at least he didn't lose any money. In his mind, he could already imagine how Nori must be feeling. That only made this oh so much sweeter.

Thorin looked down at Bilba as she walked up to Balin. His scowl could scare the toughest dwarves, and yet she went unfazed. She handed the contract over and watched as Balin looked it over. However, she quickly grew annoyed by Thorins staring.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You'd best watch yourself Miss."

"Who are you, my father? "

"You're too much of a smart ass to have survived."

"You're damn right."

"You wreak of alcohol… boozehound."

"GO TO HELL!" she snapped.

"Alrighty," Balin said, trying to stop the conversation from getting out of hand, "All is set, welcome to the company Miss Baggins."

The two continued to glare at one another for a few more minutes. The others wondered who was going to kill who by the end of this. Even Gandalf had to admit this wasn't the best idea in the world. However, Thorin was soon fed up with this "starring contest" and turned back a head saying:

"Get the Halfling a pony."

While Bilba wanted to rip him in half, she had more important things to do. Before realizing it, she was lifted into the air and seated atop a pony. Looking to her sides proved the two young heirs grinning at her.

"Kili here was pretty worried you wouldn't show." Said the blonde.

"What? Were you worried I wouldn't be around to "eye up" your monster of an uncle?" she said, reminding them of last night, as she rode up to Gandalf, muttering something about rotten wizards and evil dwarves.

Kili's head dropped in sorrow. He felt like the worst person in the world for saying that to her. The youngest Durin could feel tears welling up in his eyes. All he wanted to do was cry his eyes out. He tried blinking them away, but it was no success. So he let his tears fall silently, hiding his face behind his hair. Only Fili and Ori knew what he was doing, they knew him the best. Fili felt his heart break at the sight. He'd have to make Miss Baggins understand Kili.

The day continued on, after small bags of money was exchanged, uneventful. Most of the dwarves just spoke amongst themselves, even a few would strike up a conversation with her, but they didn't last long. Bilba was in no mood for talking. Not only was she stuck on a god awful adventure, but she couldn't even get back her butterfly knife. Gandalf had apparently ditched it before she had joined them and her alcohol was poured out. She couldn't help but think of how disappointed Danny and her father must be at her. She assumed at least that her mother would be happy. Belladonna was always rather fond of the dwarven people. She loved the language they spoke, and even tried teaching Bilba and Danny. They were too entertained by learning elvish. Elves had always been Danny's favorite. He thought they were cool.

As they rode on, Bilba glanced around at the company. She was bringing up the rear with the dwarf called Bofur chatting with her when he could. In front of them were the three youngest, Ori, Kili, and Fili. Then there was Bifur and Nori riding silently by each other. Before them was Bombur and Dori, than Oin, Gloin, and Balin, chatting away like old friends. And then, taking the led was Thorin, with Gandalf at his left and Dwalin at his right. Something in Bilba told her that her mother would have really like this company, you know except for the asshole up front.

The sun was just beginning to set when they stopped for the night. Everyone hopped off their ponies and began doing what was needed immediately. Bilba wasn't too sure what to do, so she went over to Bombur to assist with making dinner. They made a stew of chopped sheep meat and potatoes. Bilba had gotten an idea and ran off into the woods for a few minutes. She soon returned with several kinds of herbs, including chive for the stew and a large amount of mint leaves.

"Mint leaves?" Bombur questioned.

"Does my breath smell that bad." Bofur joked, wandering over.

She smiled up at the two before placing the herbs in her pack.

"Mint leaves are wonderful when food is scarce." She explained, "One can live for quite some time with just water and mint leaves. They trick the body into believing its actually being fed."

Most of the dwarves had heard her explanation. They were impressed by her preplanning. All except the ones who knew how light she was. They guessed that she had been living off the leaves for a long time. Kili was still rather weary of whether or not to try talking to her. After a while, he decided he wasn't hungry and it was best not bother her.

Bilba and Bombur began handing out the stew. She noticed the younger ones grouped together by a tree on the opposite side of camp. She saw that Kili seemed distraught, and that Ori and Fili were trying to cheer him up. She wondered what had made him so upset. She thought over what she should do, maybe point it out to Balin or Bofur, someone who could talk to him. Briefly, she considered going to Thorin himself with her concern. After a while, she decided to collect four bowls of stew, adding a little extra in three of them, and headed over.

"Foods ready boys." She said, coming over to them.

Fili and Ori looked up to her with smiles, but Kili seemed to hide his face. She was getting more worried. While she barely knew him, she had a feeling this wasn't normal for him.

"Ori I believe your brothers are looking for you. And your uncle for you Fili."

The two nodded and stood. She handed them there bowls of stew and they walked away. She stood for another moment, looking over the young dwarf. He seemed to be trying to make himself smaller. Bilba sat down beside him, smiling softly.

"Your stew is getting cold Kili."

"I'm not hungry."

"A growing boy like you needs food."

Kili shrugged in reply, still not raising his head. She sighed and placed the bowls at their feet.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me Kili."

He sighed and looked to her finally, his eyes red and glassy.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Miss Boggins. Didn't realize you hated Uncle so. I wouldn't have said it if I knew it would upset you." He whimpered, tears streaming down his face,

"Oh sweetie," she breathed, pulling him carefully into a hug, "It's alright. Things are complicated. I shouldn't have snapped at you. There's no need to cry. I'm not mad, it's okay."

She rubbed his back and continued to hold him. She could feel his tears dropping onto her shoulder. Bilba hadn't realized dwarves could be so sensitive to things. He sniffled and kept apologizing.

"It's okay sweetie. I hadn't realized dwarves could be fragile."

He pulled away a little, still sniffling. His head was down again and he wouldn't meet her eye. He seemed embarrassed and he shook his head.

"Most of us aren't." he sniffled, "I'm just overly sensitive. My uncle once said he thought I was slow and that was why I was like this."

Again, anger bubbled deep within her. How could Thorin say such about his poor nephew?! She felt pity for the poor boy. He must have gotten bullied so much for it. All she wanted to do protect him.

"Hey," she said, bringing his chin up so he would look at her," Listen to me. Don't you ever listen to that moron. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a sweet and bright young man and don't let anyone tell you anything different. You understand?"

"My mom used to tell me the same thing." He sniffled, smiling at her.

"Then she is good woman." She smiled, giving Kili's hand a squeeze, "Now, you need to eat."

He chuckled and his stomach grumbled. She gave him his soup, surprising him with a roll she had hidden away in her pack. The two just sat there and talked as Kili ate. Eventually though, he noticed her not eating.

"Miss Bilba, you haven't touched your stew?"

"Oh, would you care for it? I'm not hungry at all and…"

"When's the last time you ate?" he asked, interrupting, as well as shocking her.

"What?"

"When was the last time you actually ate a meal?"

"I…I had breakfast this morning."

"Please don't lie to me Miss Bilba. Fili and I had seen plenty of Hobbits in the Shire. Not one was as skinny as you. When?"

She sighed and looked to him sadly.

"Miss Bilba, if you don't eat, then I won't either. Hell I'll go and throw up what I've just eaten."

She nodded and picked up her bowl, sipping at the stew. She wouldn't let Kili do that to himself, so she'd have to suck it up and do what she was told for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Balin was surprised when Fili and Ori sat down by him in front of the fire. It wasn't too abnormal for them to sit by him, but the number was wrong. Where was Kili? Balin looked to the boy's suspiciously, silently asking his question. Fili noticed and nodded in the direction that they had come from. He turned his head around and looked to a large tree that had Kili and Bilba beneath it.

He wondered why she had sent the others away to talk. Kili seemed close to tears. What could have done that to him? Then he remembered that Kili was the very sensitive one. While the boy could joke around and pull pranks and all, he took quite a bit to heart. He wondered if maybe someone had said something to him.

All of a sudden, Bilba pulled the youngest heir into an embrace. Now he was very curious. Perhaps they had had a misunderstanding and she was sorting it out to him. Maybe she was just a gentle and kind hobbit lass with a heart of gold and a serious drinking problem. He wasn't sure, but he knew that, since Thorins arrival, she had never seemed more kindly. He watched on as the two talked and she kept doing her best to keep him smiling. Glancing over, he noticed that he was not alone in observing the duo. From a slightly farther distance, Balin could see their fearless leader, ignoring the wizard completely as he watched his nephew and the she hobbit. He noticed a special twinkle in the prince's eye that he hadn't seen since Thrain met Thorins mother. It was cordial and warm look that melted away the iciness in his eyes.

Balin kept glancing at the two throughout the evening. She seemed rather comfortable in the company of the heirs and the youngest of the Ri brothers, who had returned not long after Bilba and Kili had finished talking.

To say it was sweet would have been an understatement. She was practically mothering the young boys. None of them minded in the least bit. He knew that Fili and Kili missed their mother greatly. He assumed, even though he didn't know her, that Ori missed his mother as well. For most of these dwarves, you could consider them orphaned. Their parents ripped from them before their time, leaving them to fend for themselves. Balin and Dwalin's own mother had died in the halls of Erebor, during the time of its prosperity. Even they still missed her, after all these years.

Soon night fell and everyone began to settle. Some were gathered around the fire, some setting up there bedrolls. It wasn't long before most of them were going to sleep. Balin looked off toward where the group had been sitting all night. Fili and Kili were asleep, both of their heads resting on her shoulders, and Ori was nodding off, trying to stay awake as he lied with his head on her lap. He watched as Bilba smiled sorrowfully at the boys before untangling herself from the other three. She set out and found Fili and Kili's bedrolls. Once she found them, she laid them out closer to the fire, making sure they were kept warm. Bilba then returned to the three and one after the other, dragged the heirs by their ankles to their bedrolls. She laid the blankets over them and placed a soft kiss on each of their foreheads.

"What a wonderful mother she'll make." Bofur said as those who were still awake watched her repeat her actions for Ori, placing him next to Fili.

Once Bilba was finished with the boys, she quietly walked over to the group. She didn't look so much as tired as she did drained. Almost like having them around had emotionally drained her completely. Balin noticed the glassiness in her eyes and that they were clouded with sorrow.

"I'll be off to bed. Good night lads."

They wished her good night in return and she walked away. Most of the others stopped watching her then. Balin didn't however. He watched as the she hobbit went to her bed roll and carried it over to the border of their camp. Where she lay, the light of the fire was barley touching, let alone the heat. She had to have been freezing. He watched for a while as her shoulders seemed to shake, for her back was facing the company. Balin wasn't sure of it was because she was cold, or if she was crying and nobody could hear her. After a few minutes, she stopped shaking, falling asleep.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put up and Im VERY sorry its so short. I was going to combine this one and the previous, but I thought it was going to be too long. Anyway this chapter is mostly suppose to just get the hint around that Bilba has a motherly vibe and that Balin seems to be the only one, besides Gandalf and some what Kili, that can see she's hurting...or is he? ;)

Okay, till we meet again! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, it rained. It rained a lot, and for a long time. Kili had offered Bilba his hood, but she refused to let him get sick on her account. So she was soaking wet as she rode her pony, Myrtle. The three boys kept trying to convince her to take their hoods, but she kept saying no. After sometime, Bofur was trying to convince her as well. Balin looked back and saw the soaked and annoyed she hobbit. She looked about ready to lose her temper and attack. He rode up to his brothers side.

"Dwalin, do you still have that spare hood in your packing?"

"Um…aye believe so brother, what for?"

Balin nodded back where Bilba was steaming over "bothersome dwarves". Dwalin snorted in laughter, catching Thorins attention. He gave Dwalin a questioning look, before looking back as well. Poor Bilba was drenched in rain water. Her messyish hair stuck close to her back, as did her dress. Thorin had to admit, he didn't mind so much that he could see her figure a bit better when she was wet. He knew however that she would get sick soon if she continued with nothing. Dwalin stuck out his spare hood to Thorin.

"Here, ye can bring it to the lass." He said, giving him this devilish look.

Thorin was suspicious for a moment before letting his pony slow its pace. Soon, he was by Bilba's side.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

He looked to the others, guessing she had been getting pestered by them. He pulled out the spare hood and without a word, put it on her head.

"What the hell…?!"

"Don't argue for once Halfling!"

"Take your damn hood back then! I'm fine on my own!"

"You are not immune to disease and I will not stop this journey so you may rest with a cold! Wear the damn hood!"

He started to ride a head of them once again. However, they could still hear what Thorin was saying.

"Stubborn boozehound!"

In an act of anger, Bilba reached into her pack and pulled out an apple. With as much force as she could, she whipped the apple straight into the back of Thorins head. It collided with a thump and hit the ground when it bounced off. Thorin whipped his head around and glared at her. The others shrunk back, but she just glared right back, unafraid of him or his temper.

Thorin turned around, grumbling as he trotted back up to the lead. Bilba saw Dwalin say something to him, Thorin replied, and Dwalin let out a hearty laugh. Whatever it was, he most definitely found it amusing.

Balin slowed his pace and returned to his usual spot next to Oin and Gloin.

"What was that all about?"

"Thorin brought Dwalin's spare hood back to Miss Baggins on account of she hasn't one."

"And…?"

"She threw an apple at his head."

After a moment, the other two laughed as well. It was quiet the funny thing to watch someone do anything to Thorin like that.

"I bet five shillings they end up killing each other by the end of this." Oin said, chuckling still.

"I'm not too sure about that my friend." Balin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have known Thorin since he was a child. One, he wouldn't harm a lady. His mother taught him better than that. Two, he likes a challenge, and that lass, she is most definitely a challenge."

"So you're beating that they'll get together?"

"Yes." Oin pulled out his note pad and scrawled a few words down. He then headed away from the other two and began going to each of the others, except Thorin and Bilba.

"What is he doing?"

"Taking bets of course."

The day grew on uneventfully. Bilba was thankful for that. The rain eventually stopped and the company stopped for camp. It was a secluded area that looked out over the valley. It was guiet and she very much enjoyed the serenity. Bilba hopped off her pony and pulling her pack off. She quickly searched through the bag and pulled out her spare trousers and tunic. As she began towards a large grouping of boulders, a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going Halfling?"

She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Changing…."

"What is the purpose?"

"Gee I don't know! Why don't we ask the asshole who said we had no time to deal with someone with a cold?! Oh that's right, it was you!"

Thorin stopped over to her immediately. She could feel everyone's nervous looks as they watched on. She wondered if anyone had spoken to Thorin the way she did before.

"If you have an issue with me than you damn well better say it!"

"What did you not understand from the apple to the head earlier?!"

"You best watch yourself or—"

"Or what?!" she interrupted, spinning around on her heels and glaring, "What could you possibly threaten me with?! Kick me out of the company?! Gladly! The only reason I even showed was because I was tricked by that damn wizard! Bann me from ever enter this Erebor of yours?! Thank the gods! I would NEVER step foot in that mountain willingly! Or maybe would you kill me?!" like a flash, she pulled Thorins sword from its holder and, as Thorin had hold of the other end, held the blade over her heart, pressing it enough to slightly pierce the skin several layers down, "Go ahead. Be my mercy and end this suffering you all call "my life"! There is nothing you could do that has not already been done!"

Thorin was completely silent. In fact, everything was silent, no birds chirped, no one made a single sound. The rest of the company was in complete shock. This woman showed absolutely no fear.

Taking his silence as he was dumbfounded, she turned on her heel and stomped away. She grumbled and mumbled over "Damn noisy dwarves!". Thorin huffed and stomped to sit beside Balin. The old dwarf just grinned at him. He could feel his blood boiling. Snickers could be heard from the two heirs not far away. Thorin whipped his head in their direction and glared at them, causing them to snicker further.

Soon Bilba was changed and board with nothing to do. Just like the night before, she started assisting Bombur with dinner. To tell the truth, she kind of liked the heavy dwarf. He was basically silent and rather bashful.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Bombur looked surprised by her question for a moment. He seemed like he didn't know what to say. So he shook his head no.

"I get it." She paused, looking around at the others for a moment, "It is somewhat refreshing really. Most of this lot could chatter an ear off."

He smiled at her humor. At least he wasn't too shy to acknowledge her. She looked to the others again, wondering if there was a reason behind his muteness.

"This probably sounds stupid to ask, but are Bofur and Bifur your brothers?"

Bombur looked to the others as well and smiled.

"Bofur is my brother. Bifur is our cousin."

His voice surprised her. It was somewhat deep, but had a musical sense to it. I reminded her of a time when her home was full of music, song by her mother and father. Bungo sung with a beautiful, operatic voice. Her mother used to say that his voice was why she had loved him so. Bilba smiled at the red headed dwarf.

She wanted to hear him say more. She wondered if it would be too odd of her to ask him to just start saying random things. Probably, but before she could make a decision, the stew was ready for passing out.

They dished out the stew and began handing them out. She collected her portions for Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Gandalf and handed them out while Bombur brought the others theirs. Soon she returned to the cooking pot and got Ori, Fili, Kili, and hers. The other three had pulled there bedrolls over against the natural wall, sitting on their beds as they ate. Fili and Ori dug right in, but Kili waited, as usual, for Bilba to begin.

Bilba wasn't quite sure if she was annoyed by Kili's determination or not. She liked having someone who cared enough about her to worry, but she wasn't sure all this was what she deserved. Every time something good happened, it would go horribly wrong. His kindness seemed to put her at unease, wondering when the other shoe would drop on her.

It wasn't long before everyone started to settle for the night. Some of them were still up, the two heirs, Bilba, Balin, and Gandalf somewhat. The fire was just starting to dim and the moon hung bright above. Bilba stood and headed over two the pony she had been riding. She had a soft spot for animals of all kinds, but especially gentle giants such as Myrtle. Once she got to her, Bilba pulled a bright red apple from her pocket and gave it to the pony.

"There you go girl," she purred, petting the creature, "This is just our little secret, yes?"

Suddenly a gut churning shriek echoed from the valley below.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Orcs." Kili stated, causing Thorin to waken fully.

"Terrible creatures." began Fili, "They raid camps in the night and leave nothing behind but blood."

"Lots of it."

She wasn't so much as scared as she was worried. Whatever emotion the boys thought they had gotten from her, it caused them to snicker. She picked up a small stone and threw it at the brothers, unfortunately missing. She could feel her anger bubbling at them for trying to scare her.

"You find amusement in Orc raids?" scolded Thorin, glaring at the two.

"We didn't mean it that way…" Kili mumbled sadness in his voice.

"Of course not." He snapped back, "You two know nothing."

Scratch that being mad at the boys. What the hell was wrong with him?! While she was a little upset, Thorin didn't have to insult and belittle the boys! Her anger was directed toward Thorin as she glared at him while he went to watch over the valley.

"It is alright lass." Said the comforting voice of Balin, "Thorin just has more reason then most to hate Orcs."

Thus Balin began the tale of the Battle of Moria. She felt bad for him for a few moments. When he said that Thorins father had disappeared and was assumed dead, she looked over to Gandalf. Dwalin noticed the look she gave the wizard. It was a grim and almost sinister look of enjoyment. It lasted only a moment, but that's all it took. It confused him as to why that would make happy.

'This is one fucked up little hobbit.' He thought to himself.

Balin soon finished his story, but Bilba had caught a piece that made no sense to her.

"What happened to the Pale Orc?" she asked, looking between Balin and their "fearless leader".

"He died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat.

She noticed a look which was shared between Balin and Gandalf. Something wasn't right. Did they know something he didn't? Would they tell him if it was about the orc? Bilba settled down between the heirs and rested against Kili as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings followers of An Unexpected and Awkward Adventure. Sorry that I keep doing these Authors Notes, but I just have a few things to explain. One: all of you have probably noticed that a few things have changed such as the title the cover image and the description. For starters I always hated the description, way too wordy, and the title seemed kinda bla. The cover image I realized didn't really seem to bring across the feel of the story. Bilba has had a real s###y life and the cover image made her look happy. Couldn't have that.

Two: It has come to my attention that there are a few stops that make no sense. Please understand that almost always its 3:30 in the morning when I write these so my mind isn't really getting everything its thinking. But that's really no excuse. I'll probably go back and do some touch ups through out the process of the story, so don't be surprised in after now the story seems oddly different then expected. A lot was left out of chapter one, mainly the why and how of Dannys death, that really I should have added. My apologies for that. Another thing is farther in the story, you'll see that compared to what everyone though or even what Gandalf thought, things were worse then they imagined. That's why I added the reasons for it being rated M. I want to warn you all now that in the future, there will be flash backs that will be graphic. I'll have a warning up each time at the beginning so those of you who are following can simply skip the chapter or brave though it. I applaud those of you who do brave through it, for most of the time I cant. Many of my characters go through the same things that I have, and its that way to sort of get them out of my mind. I'm sorry and if any of you need someone to vent to if these things do come up when reading, please message me whenever and I'll be there to hear you out. I know its a hard thing to talk about, but trust me, you'll feel a bit better afterwards.

Three: Things might not make too much sense so allow me to clear them up.

!: Hobbits live as long as dwarves

2: There is an equal amount of dwarven women as there are men.

3: Having children isn't a problem for dwarves

4: Hobbit women have no hair on their feet and they are not larger than normal feet (still dont wear shoes though)

5: Gandalf has been alive for a really long time though an age is never mentioned, was old when Old took was young.

6:Bilba goes along not only because she wants her c##p back but also because she misses going on adventures.

7: Bilba's ex husband is still alive, just the dwarves think he's dead.

8: For some reason, the chapter about them at the prancing pony never went through, so spoiler, a few of the hobbits told Thorin that they weren't the first dwarves there. And they described him to Thorin. DUN DUN DUN!

Okay so I think that's it for now! Thanks everyone for reading not only this but the whole story. I love you guys and keep reviewing!

~FallenDarkness666


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed slowly for the hobbit girl. She wanted this journey to be over with already. She hated having Thorin around and the constant watching from Kili was unnerving her to death.

However, she seemed to find comfort in a few of the other dwarves. She admitted her admiration of Bombur's voice while riding, and that caused a might blush to take over the red haired dwarves face. Bofur was kind and was constantly telling stories full of humor and joy. The more time she spent with the brothers, the more she felt at home.

The two heirs and Ori however, they had her at constant worry. After hearing about the Orc's the other night, she was always on the lookout for anything. Those three in the short period of time had snuck their ways into her heart and she was terrified of anything happening to them.

"Tell us about hobbits Miss Bilba." Ori asked from his pony.

"Why do you want to know of hobbits? We are quiet boring people in comparison to others."

"That may be" Fili grinned, "But that does not mean we are not curious."

"Well," she sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Hobbits are quiet, homely people who basically stay home, eat, garden, and sleep. We are rather lazy but quick and silent on our toes. Being one of the smallest beings in middle earth, we tend to get easily over looked.

Our people of the Shire were originally divided between two general families, The Baggins and The Tooks. Over the centuries, other hobbit families joined the Shire and created families like the Sackville-Baggins and so forth. Anyways, our people haven't always been so dull. There were once many warriors who took refuge in the Shire. That's why we still have a forge. After some time, our warriors were dying out faster than the rest. When we were needed, we went to those who called upon us, but that tended to be the elves of Rivendale. We always came to assist."

Her face fell into pure sadness as she stared off into space. What she didn't know, was that several of the other dwarves were listening in as well. It was eerie and set them at unease.

"One winter was terrible. Many of our warriors fell ill and died. My mother and father worked amongst the ill day to day. By the end, it whipped out almost half of our people…including my father. He was thrown on a pile among other corpses and was burned. No smell is more horrendous than that of burning flesh. At one point, the sickness was so terrible; many who showed symptoms were killed instead of waiting to be sure. Several of my friends lost both parents, siblings of young and older, our crops were scarce and many though we would all die. We wouldn't have survived that spring had the elves of Rivendale not arrived. They tried with those who were ill, but all who were infected by the sickness brought on by the winter died. The only warrior based family to survive was the Tooks. It was thought at one point that they had elven magic protecting them, for not a single hobbit of Took blood died.

Our people eventually prospered once again. Unfortunately, the warriors of those days have long since perished, so we are basically defenseless to war. Luckily, it seems to stay at bay for the most part. That being the case, our people have become known at fat and quiet lazy, so the treaty with the elves of Rivendale has become basically inexistent. All times of out of the ordinary are looked down upon, and gods forbid you are late to anything! Quiet the noisy, gossiping bunch they are."

None of the dwarves really knew what to say to that. Many of them and their children were haunted with the scent of burning flesh. None of them expected that she had been as well. Thorin hadn't realized that perhaps she had watched as her loved ones died around her when she could do nothing too. Maybe she knew a few things of pain after all.

"What was your mother like?" Kili asked out of the blue.

"She was a good woman. She was the great granddaughter of the first Tooks. Her blood was full of pure adventure and surprise." Bilba smiled, "Her and my father had to have been complete opposites. When they were married, his family assumed that he would calm her down over time. How wrong they were! She continued her adventures and almost always brought him along with her. When she was pregnant with me, she had no choice but to stay at home. To keep her sane, my father would sing to her about anything and buy her book after book of the world around her. I remember after I was born, they would sing together doing the little things around the house and always ended up dancing in the parlor. At night, they would come to my room and read my stories from the books he had bought her. "

"They were in love right?" Ori said.

"More than any two I had ever seen. My father would come home from work every day and have with him another book and a bouquet of blue and purple daises. They were her favorite that was grown at his greenery. They were so peculiar that it made you want all of them and to never let another see their beauty, he always said they reminded him of her. I always wanted a love like that when I grew older."

"And did you?" Bofur asked.

"Did I what?"

"Did you ever find someone like that?" Fili questioned with excitement.

She sighed heavily.

"I thought I did, once long ago. He had been so wonderful to me, so perfect…." Silent tears were slipping down her face.

Kili was about to ask her what had happened, but Bofur grabbed his arm. He gave the heir a sullen look, telling him to assume the worst. Fili looked to the silent she hobbit and squeezed her hand. He had been the oldest when his father died, so he was there for his mother every time she cried. He knew a grieving woman when he saw one, and she most definitely was.

XXXXXX

This is basically a filler chapter, mainly because I cant figure out how to write in the trolls and I feel bad for leaving you guys with an authors note. Will update soon, love you guys and thanks for putting up with me!


End file.
